A Message in Dreams
by xXShikigamiXx
Summary: Yu Narukami visits Hiiragi Psychotherapy in Sumaru City to figure out the strange visions and dreams he was having lately and whether it has meaning to him. Crossed over with the Assassin's Creed series. Set prior to Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood and Persona 4. AU. Oneshot.


Psyche

By: Ominae with xXShikigamiXx

Posted by: xXShikigamiXx with Ominae's permission

An Assassin's Creed/Persona 4 crossover story

Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed is the property of Ubisoft and Persona 4 is the property of Atlus. The only thing that is owned by the authors is the premise.

Synopsis:

Yu Narukami visits Hiiragi Psychotherapy in Sumaru City to figure out the strange visions and dreams he was having lately and whether it has meaning to him. Crossed over with the Assassin's Creed series. Set prior to Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood and Persona 4. AU

* * *

Yu Narukami had just entered the main entrance of Hiiragi Psychotherapy, which looked better than it used to when the city had just been the victim of an attempted takeover by New World Order forces in the early 21st century. Nowadays, it looked really modern thanks to redevelopment as part of the city's plan to be modernized.

The young teenager had a black windbreaker, jeans and white rubber shoes. Considering that the weather is cold around Sumaru City, especially since it's next to the water, he thought that it was a wise decision to wear a jacket in the morning. Regardless, he was eager to get out of the nippy weather and picks up his pace just ever so slightly.

"This should be the place." Yu went inside the office of the psychotherapy clinic after he opened the door. As the glass framed door slid open, the bell attached to the door made a clinging sound.

"Welcome to Hiiragi Psychotherapy, sir."

A woman with a pageboy-style haircut approached Yu. He noted that she had a white coat with gray intersecting lines over a gray shirt and skirt, black leggings, and white boots.

"You must be Ms. Maki Sonomura." Yu greeted the young woman and St. Hermelin High School graduate. He had to admit that she was a real knockout.

"That's right. And you are...?"

"Yu Narukami."

"A pleasure to meet you, Narukami-san."

If the guys could see her now.

"If you can please follow me." Maki addressed Yu as she led him to her office. "We can start with your session."

"Thank you, Sonomura-san." Yu thanked her when he was led inside her office.

"It's not a problem." Maki flashed a smile to Yu. "After all, it's my duty to help those who are troubled."

Yu nodded when Maki showed him a red indoor lounge chair with a backrest provided so that he can sit up even when most of his body is laid flat on it.

"Try to relax, Narukami-san." Yu nodded when he got onto the lounge chair, not bothering to unzip his black windbreaker jacket. "I want you to be at your best when we start the session."

"I understand."

Maki got to sit down and gestured to Yu. "Alright, let's begin." She then told him. "I want you to give a deep breath. And then start to concentrate and tell me whatever is bugging you, okay?"

* * *

William "Bill" Miles arrived near the Hiiragi Psychotherapy in Sumaru City's Konan Ward via subway. For his first trip, the Assassin Grand Master was very impressed with how Japan has advanced far back from its defeat in the Second Pacific War by the Allied Forces. Considering that he had to travel a lot as a means of avoiding Templar assassination, this trip was a first for him when he didn't have to worry about being targeted by Templars.

"He should be starting his therapy now."

William noted that his Iphone 4S began to vibrate from the belt clip on his pants. He took the phone off and answered the call.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Are you sure this is wise, sir? I mean, sending Narukami into Sumaru City?"

William sighed when he heard the hesitation in Gavin's voice, a member of the Assassin order based in a mobile ship called the Altair II.

"I have no doubts that Ms. Sonomura's therapy skills can come in handy. Especially with the Templars trying to recreate Shadows as their personal weapons against us, we need all the help that we can get. Besides, some of our members have vetted for her."

Since Narukami mentioned that he's having some visions similar to what Cross went through, it's best to fix things up before it's too late. They did not want another repeat of that incident.

"True, but can she be trusted to not leak the details of the session to any potential Templars out there? You know that they're moving to hunt him down."

"I know. But they're looking for Souji Seta, not Yu Narukami. Plus, he's been using that fake name after we started to train him a few years ago."

Gavin sighed on the other end of the line. "Just don't come running to me when word of this reaches the Templars."

"I've managed a lot of measures for this. Only you and I know that he's here. After how Cross infiltrated us as a Manchurian agent for the Templars, I already took the proper steps."

"I just hope that'll minimize the chances of any double agents trying to take the kid down."

* * *

Yu began to recall his experiences to Maki while in her therapy office. He told her about how he saw himself through the lives of other people, speaking in various languages from Arabic to English and Italian. In addition, Yu also mentioned that he was doing things that he thought that he would never do such as running at very high speed, jumping and sliding while getting close to the person of interest before they were killed with a bladed weapon.

He also mentioned that he was able to see the world at times with different colors. The high school student wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or if it was due to something else that he had in his body.

Maki nodded and listened very carefully while she wrote down Yu's thoughts on a notepad.

'_A very interesting experience. I wonder if he's been experiencing it all this time?'_

"Can you tell me when was the first time that you... gained this vision?" Maki asked her patient.

Yu sighed and closed his eyes to think about her question very carefully. Afterwards, he gave a reply, "It was only three, maybe four years ago."

"Alright." Maki wrote down Yu's answer. "And does anybody know about these visions you're having?"

Yu thought about Maki's quesiton again carefully. He wanted to avoid saying anything that would give away his ties to the Assassin Order.

'_How do I reply to that question?'_

Pondering this, he decided to use his special vision. The world washed out into black with all of the objects in the room just faint hazy outlines. Where Maki sat was now a shining blue light acting as a beacon against the darkness around them.

'_It appears that she's friendly. But still, I can't give away too much information.'_

"My guardian," Yu calmly said before he continued, "I told him about these visions when I realized that I wasn't hallucinating."

"And did he believe you?"

"He did. I'm surprised that he took it so well."

The reply made Maki more curious than ever, "And I'll assume that he's familiar with these visions that you're seeing."

Yu simply nodded.

"All right. I understand," Maki said and thought about what Yu had told her, "It seems that these visions are trying to send you a message. Albeit, a particular one."

"A message?" Yu asked.

The therapist nodded, "At least from what you've told me, these visions aren't going to drive you insane. I've seen a few cases where some people had visions that drove them crazy to the point that I had no choice, but to professionally request psychiatric treatment."

Yu listened to what Maki told her.

It seems I have to make my decision on what these visions will do to me...

The orphan then said, "I see. Thank you."

Maki placed a hand on his left shoulder to comfort him. "It's nice to hear that from a patient like you for a change."

Yu nodded, "I think it's very clear now on what I have to do next..."

William had just arrived outside of Hiiragi Psychotherapy when Yu was shown out of the door.

"Thank you for helping him out today." William told Maki in English. "I'm his guardian, William."

"I see. I'm just glad that Mr. Narukami was able to talk about his problem openly." Maki replied to William, also in fluent English. It helps that her high school prides itself in Japan as having graduates who excel in speaking the language.

William nodded and waited for Yu to say his goodbye to Maki. Once the two were alone at the sidewalk, they walked towards the nearest subway station.

"I take it that everything went fine with your therapy session?" William asked Yu as they walked towards the subway entrance.

"Yes, it did," Yu told William. "I've come to realize that these visions are a gift that I can use. Although I don't know where it came from."

"Just be grateful that you can put those visions to good use. Not too many have the same ability like you do." '_Especially with my own son...'_

"I think I know what to do, William-san."

"You do?"

"I'll accept the Yasoinaba assignment."

William realized that Yu was determined to do his best for the Assassin Order.

"All right, but remember that you're going to live with your uncle for a year, so be careful. I don't want you to do anything that can blow your cover."

* * *

THE END

**Message from Ominae:**

**Been a while since I've done a fanfic with someone else. In this case, I'd like to thank xXShikgamiXx for agreeing to write this story with me. It's a first story with a crossover between the Assassin's Creed and Persona universes. Hopefully this can make other fanfic authors interested to do more AC/Persona stories since there's a lot of potential for this crossover to actually happen. Enjoy the story and let me know what you think about this. Reviews or criticism on improving the story for future AC/Persona crossovers are greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

Message from xXShikigamiXx:

Hey guys. This is just a quick message from me; thank you Ominae for letting me work with you on this and thank you to any all readers who took the time to read this little oneshot.


End file.
